Heartbreak Girl
by Nyxfury
Summary: Inspired by the song by 5 Seconds of Summer. Pls Read and Enjoy. TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up and reached for his phone.

Its continuous ringing was cut off as he answered the call. _About time,_ he thought. Thalia already texted him what had happened.

"Hey, wise girl" Only Annabeth would call her at this time.

The other line was silent save for some quiet sobs. _This is so not good_, he thought. _It's worse than I've thought._

"Annabeth, are you there? Hello?" Still nothing.

"He broke up with me"

That was the only thing he needed to know. His best friend slash crush for almost all of his life was dealing with a break up right now. He had to be there.

"I'll be there in ten"

He said as he hung up. He quickly wore a clean set of clothes. He stopped in front of their fridge, leaving a message for his mom.

He took a pack of Oreos, her favorite and some chips before he shot out of the door, straight to his car. Annabeth's house was a five minute drive from his, but he always makes it in three. He pulled over in front of her house, taking all of the stuff he brought out of the car.

The lights were off at her room, but he knows that she was still awake. Mr. Chase was at the living room, acknowledging his presence with a nod. The divorced man returned to his study, filling his mind with work.

Percy didn't even need to knock. He casually went inside the room, only to find his best friend buried under the bed sheet.

"You're late"

"Your house is not exactly near mine"

She was silent for a while. _At least she wasn't crying anymore, _Percy thought. After a few more moments, she got up from her bed, and hugged him tightly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes once again.

"So what should I use? A chainsaw? A baseball bat? Should I comb that jerk to death?" Percy said, trying to ease the tension. It worked, eliciting a small laugh from her.

"Shut up, seaweed brain" she said, as she hugged him tighter.

"Luke didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault." Percy hated seeing her like this. The last time was when her parents divorced and she blamed herself for it.

"It's not your fault, okay? He's the one who cheated on you" He said, his voice rising a little. He can't understand her when it comes to Luke. She always defended him whenever he comes up on their earlier conversations.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Annabeth. I know it's harsh but don't blame yourself."

"I know why he did it." Percy just listened to her shaky, small voice. It's very different from her usual demeanor.

"It's because I said no." Then she began to cry. Percy's blood boiled. That bastard. He's going to answer to his fist the next time they meet.

"It's not your fault. One mistake and your lives could've been ruined." He said, patting her back. "Don't worry next time I see Luke, I give him a good beating."

Then, Annabeth pushed him away. She looked up at him her eyes were tinged with red because of all the crying.

"You don't understand, Percy. He was all I had. I already planned out my future with him and now it's gone because of me." Annabeth started to hit his chest as tears came running down her face. The stuff that he brought was scattered on the floor.

Percy was hurt. Not because she was hitting him, but because of what she said. He endured the pain of seeing her happy beside someone who didn't even know half the things he knows about her. He didn't say anything. He kept it all to himself. The pain, the frustration, all of it was now starting to break through his façade. Of all the things, she had to say that Luke was all he had. That was it. All of emotions he kept in check was now on the verge of running amok, but he didn't care. _It's now or never,_ he told himself.

"He was all you had? What about me then? Am I just some tissue that you toss around after you don't need to cry anymore?" he snapped. Annabeth stared at him, clearly shocked by his outburst. But he was just starting.

"What's so special about him anyway? He was just some jock who thinks that the school is his kingdom." This made Annabeth angrier now, the shock starting to fade.

"What do YOU know about him?"

"I know a lot. You never stopped talking about him, ever since you started going out. Heck, I even know all of his favorite things." Percy said. His emotions flooded his mind, the words coming out of his without any filter. "Was he there when you cried because your parents got divorced?!"

"Stop" she whispered, but Percy never heard her.

"Was he there when you got first place in track?"

"Stop" she said in louder voice, but it didn't reach Percy.

"I was there for you, Annabeth. Not him. I have been through every ups and downs in your life. But I was still not worth your time, was I? You needed him, just like how I needed be with you."

"I SAID STOP" she shouted as tears fell once again.

"NO! I need to tell you this now! I have kept these feelings hidden for a long time now. I like you, Annabeth. But you never really gave me a chance."

She stopped crying and looked him. She had no idea. Well, maybe she did have a slight guess, but she never really entertained it because he was her best friend.

"I-"

"Don't say anything. I'm through with this crap. I didn't tell you that to get your answer because it's not fair for you. I just want to clear that out."

"But-"  
>"Don't say another word. You said he was all you had, then I'll grant you that. But this going to be the last time you'll hear from me. I won't interfere from now on. I'm not even worth anyway." He said as he walked out of her room. She didn't even have the courage to follow him.<p>

She picked up the stuff that he left. Then he saw the Oreos, with a note saying, "Don't cry over some jerk. Here have an Oreo :))" _Only you Seaweed Brain_, she thought as she wore as small smile which eventually faded.

She broke down crying that night, but for a different reason.

**AN:How was it? Leave a review and let me know about your thoughts. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to continue this story. So enjoy reading this :D**

Annabeth woke up the next day, hoping that it was just a dream.

But she felt so bad for everything. Percy was right. She took him for granted. She readied herself for school and she was shocked to see Percy acting normal in class. It's as if nothing happened. But Annabeth noticed the hollow void in his usually cheerful eyes.

His sea green eyes that never judged her for crying. The same eyes that were burning with anger the night before. His face from last night resurfaced in her mind. She shook it off. _Get a hold of yourself, Annabeth, _she thought.

The day was so far so good. The first trouble surfaced during lunch. Thalia, her other best friend and Percy's cousin interrogated her.

"So what's with the cold shoulder?"

Annabeth choked on her orange juice. She coughed and reached for her handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Percy is giving off that vibe. Did something happen?"

"No-nothing" Annabeth said. Deep down, she can't bring herself to believe it. Judging by Thalia's raised brow, neither did she. Annabeth sighed before telling her what happened.

She was silent for a while. This scared Annabeth. A quiet Thalia is a dangerous Thalia. Then, she punched Annabeth's shoulder. Her reaction was just how Annabeth thought.

"That's for hurting my cousin."

Annabeth waited for a while. But Thalia just stood there, as if waiting for more.

"Well, at least tell me you apologized"

"About that-"

Annabeth was cut off when Thalia dragged her towards Percy. She could feel her face burn up in embarrassment. They came to a halt and Annabeth stood face to face with Percy. She could tell that he's feeling uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there." Thalia whispered. Annabeth wanted to talk so badly, but her voice was failing her at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry" she said in a small voice. "For all what I said last night."

"Its fine" was all Percy said before he turned and left. Annabeth felt the tears about to fall once again. One night, she thought. We drifted that far from each other in just one night. She turned to leave, ignoring Thalia calling for her.

Annabeth's day hadn't improved since then. This happened for the whole week and Annabeth didn't like it one bit. The only good thing it brought was that she forgot about her break up with Luke. She would walk home instead of taking the bus. Being alone helped her clear her head. She would pass by the park where they would play when they were younger. The small ice cream shop down the street where he would treat her whenever her parents argue. It reminded her of him.

After 3 weeks, Annabeth gave up. Percy let go of her and he wasn't planning on going back. At least she wouldn't him anymore. But she can't let go of the feeling of loneliness she would get every time she sees him laughing with his friends. She missed his smile, his hugs and every little thing about him. But she learned to live through it. She's a strong girl. Whenever she asks Thalia about him, she would just say he's fine. How could he be fine? Annabeth thought. I'm nowhere near fine.

A new problem aroused in a form of a rival. A British exchange student came to their school and Percy got along with her quickly. They were too close for Annabeth's taste. The redhead would link her arms around Percy's and the idiot would give her his dazzling smile. How dare she do that? Annabeth can feel the feeling of envy slowly creeping up on her, even if she wouldn't admit it herself.

Then, another problem came. Prom. She was asked by a lot of guys but she didn't agree to any of them. The one guy she wanted didn't ask her and going to prom just see Percy and the redhead flirting would just kill her. But her friends insisted so she was stuck in the boring event. Thalia was her partner and nobody even said anything. Probably because they didn't have the guts to do so.

Just like she thought, Percy was there with his new friend, laughing and not caring at all. At last he found someone who appreciated him, she thought. Why can't I just be happy for him?

After a couple of hours, she decided to leave. She can't take it anymore. After bidding her friends good night, she proceeded to go out. And by her luck she saw Percy and the redhead making out. Her eyes stung, tears starting to form. Percy pulled away, but the girl pulled him to another deep kiss. Percy pushed her away, the girl was hurt obviously, so she left.

"Sorry to disturb you. You should go apologize to her."

"No- I- This is just a misunderstanding. She kissed me but I-"

"No need to explain. I'm happy for you." Annabeth said as she went to her car, tears about to fall but she didn't care. He can't see her like this.

"Annabeth wait!" he ran after her, but she never looked back.

She quickly got to her car and drove home. Percy was right behind her. She was crying now. She couldn't bring herself to care. Then she heard a loud crash as she crossed and intersection. Her heart stopped. She pulled over and saw Percy's car thrown to the side after being hit by a drunk driver who beat the red light. Some bystanders called the 911 and after a while, they came and took Percy to the hospital.

The amount of blood lost was great and the doctors were frantically trying to save him. Sally, his mom, arrived and saw Annabeth sitting on the bench, face buried in her hands. She was crying ever since they arrived at the hospital, even during the call with Sally. Her prom dress was dirtied and ruined but the girl didn't even care. The doctors then came out of the emergency room. The two women shot their feet and asked about Percy.

"He lost a lot of blood but he'll live. He needs to rest for about a week or two, but he has to stay for some examinations."

They were relieved after hearing that. And like what the doctor said, Percy woke up after a 4 days. The hit on his head really took a long time to recover, but his bruises on his body were slowly recovering. But the moment he opened his mouth, Annabeth felt her heart shatter once again. Amidst her joyous celebration of his recovery, he cut him off, a look of confusion clearly seen on his face.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

**AN: How was it? Can you guess what song inspired me to write this? HINT: It's a 5SOS song. Please leave a review and see you :D **


End file.
